


Because It's You and Me

by sarcasticsapphic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/F, Mostly Fluff, Post 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsapphic/pseuds/sarcasticsapphic
Summary: Maggie has just shown up at Alex's apartment and kissed her. 
This is how their early relationship will develop.





	1. I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> After the mid-season break I assume there will be a time jump where most of their early relationship is skipped so I thought I'd fill it in!
> 
> Post 2x08.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Alex analyses Maggie’s face in absolute awe as she brushes the hair out of Maggie’s face to see all of her features. The girl that had thrown her life the right way up, made her realise what it could be like to live an authentic life and then shattered her newly opened heart had just kissed her. The feeling of getting kissed by a girl, especially Maggie, was invigorating and so addicting Alex pulled her in for another. 

Realising that what she felt for Maggie was real was terrifying but then having to consider that those feelings were larger than one woman was just about the most difficult experience Alex had ever faced, and the most liberating. Her whole life something was out of place; pieces of the puzzle didn’t fit right or were missing altogether. But now, here with the woman who has made her feel the love they speak about in the movies, with her lips pressed to her own, Alex feels at peace.

Alex pulls back to look at Maggie’s face again. A smile spreads on both their faces as they gaze into each other’s eyes. 

“Y’know the pizza is probably getting cold”, Maggie teases “and the beer warm.”

“And you actually think I would care about that” Alex scoffs. There is beat of silence between them until Alex tilts her head and admits, “well I did say I was hungry”. 

Maggie can’t help but beam at the woman in front of her. How did she find the strength to resist Alex for this long? Even if it was only no more than two weeks. Her experience had told her it was the right thing to do. Alex couldn’t be gay just for her as it would no doubt turn out a disaster; either Alex finding someone better than her, someone who isn’t a borderline sociopath, and get her hopes up in the process or Alex would place all the pressure of her newly discovered sexuality onto her, leading to reliance or resentment or other horrible, heart-breaking results. Maggie couldn’t handle that, not when she loved being around the agent as much as she did. But then Alex tells her she’s out and confident and proud right after Maggie’s been shot and there was no reason real enough or important enough to excuse a lack of acting on their feelings for each other. 

Maggie doesn’t want to take her eyes off Alex but more than that she wants to sit and hold her while eating pizza, drinking almost warm beer and talking about anything and everything all night. Oh and making out, definitely some of that.

Maggie rests her forehead on Alex’s. “Well let’s eat then,” Maggie smiles at her before grabbing the pizza box, walking over to the couch and setting on the coffee table. She sits down and looks up at Alex standing there like she’s been abandoned. 

“Well, come on Danvers don’t just stand there. Grab the beers you didn’t just open for decoration and join me”, Maggie says encouragingly, finishing the sentence with a loving smile.

“Danvers? Are you still going to call me that?” Alex questions walking over to her couch. “Is calling me by my last name not a boundary we’ve passed yet?” She passes Maggie one of the beers and sitting down with one leg folded in the couch and the other hanging off, facing Maggie and smirking at her.

Maggie moves closer to her, sitting in the same position such that her folded leg is resting on top of Alex’s. “That is your name isn’t it? I like it, that’s who you are to me. You are the Danvers that tries to intimidate me off my crime scenes, who kicks my ass at pool and who kisses me in an alien bar.”

Alex visibly cringes at the memory and breaks the eye contact that had been constant between the two since Maggie kissed her. Maggie reaches out to grab Alex’s hand and pulls it into her own lap and strokes it with both her thumbs.

“Alex, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that. I know how much I hurt you that night…” Alex’s hand grips Maggie tighter but still can’t bring herself to look at the woman in front of her. Maggie continues, “but don’t think I didn’t enjoy it, because I did. Without it we wouldn’t be here and here is the only place I want to be.”

“I know, I know. I’m glad we’re here too, Sawyer”, Alex grins, looking at Maggie out of the corner of her eye.

Maggie lets out a relieved breath with a smile as she watches Alex lean out to get a slice of the nearly cold pizza she bought. Alex hums as she bites into the food. The sound makes Maggie smile, knowing she will never get sick of that noise.

“Hey, how’s your shoulder?” Alex asks with concern.

“Oh yeah, fine I guess. Those painkillers you gave me are doing their thing.”

“Here, let me check it,” Alex decides, setting her slice of pizza down and leaning over to Maggie.

“No, it’s fine. Seriously.” Maggie grabs the hands reaching out to her shoulder and holds them in hers. “Don’t worry about it. Anyway, I thought you knew what you were doing? You shouldn’t need to check it.”

“I did know what I was doing, thank you very much. But something might have happened to it just let me look at it,” Alex all but begs. Maggie lets go of Alex’s hands semi-reluctantly.

It is at this moment that Alex’s realises that Maggie expects her to take off her leather jacket in order to get to the wound to check it. Maggie looks at her expectantly just waiting to see what Alex’s move will be. Alex looks up at Maggie who smiles at her giving her just the right amount of courage to lean over and strip Maggie of her jacket. It was tough enough to keep calm and collected with Maggie almost shirtless while Alex was stitching her up but that was a very different circumstance. There are no scissors cutting clothes, there are no testing to see what damage has been done or how the heat ray affected her and there’s no crowd of people worried for her safety, it’s just them. 

A moment of confidence, and partly arousal, prompts Alex to grab the hem of shirt pull it up over Maggies head. Alex, not so subtly, takes in the woman in front of her who’s wearing only a plain black bra. She looks up at Maggie who is smirking at her and swallows to calm herself. 

Alex moves in closer to Maggie bringing her hands up to the gauze over the stitches she put in a few hours ago. She pulls it back slowly, hearing a gasp of pain from Maggie. 

“Sorry” Alex says looking up at Maggie. 

All the stitches are still in place and hardly any blood has leaked out. Alex leans down and places a kiss on Maggie’s collarbone, just above the wound. She trails little kisses up her neck until she reaches her lips and kisses her hard. Maggie moans in response, leaning back and pulling Alex on top of her. The kisses get more rough and sloppy with fumbling hands tracing skin, inciting moans of pleasure on both ends. 

Breathless, Alex pulls back and rests her head on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Do you want me to go?” Maggie asks.

Alex sits up in a little bit of a panic. “If you want to. Or we can just … lay like this for a bit … if you want to.”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

The feeling of each other’s bare skin against their own sends a warm buzz through them both as they slowly drift into sleep.


	2. I Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their night together. Alex finds out that Kara has left with The Flash to his Earth.

A constant vibrating coming from the kitchen stirs Alex out of her peaceful slumber. She slowly opens her eyes to the bright sunlight streaming into the room. She’s hit with all the memories of the night before and sits up slightly to look at the beautiful woman she fallen asleep with. Maggie is still fast asleep and probably more beautiful than Alex had ever seen her before. She looks so peaceful. The sun highlights her face and still shirtless skin making it look like she is glowing; radiating warmth.

Her trance is yet again interrupted by a vibrating phone, probably hers that she left on the kitchen counter the night before. Alex decides that she should probably answer it before the noise wakes Maggie, after all it could be work even if it is a weekend. Alex slowly and quietly lifts herself of the couch and sleeping woman under her, managing not to disturb her in the process. Alex tiptoes as quietly as she can, getting to the phone just in time for the ringing to stop.

“Of course,” Alex whispers in annoyance.

She has five missed calls from Kara and two from J’onn. She calls Kara first but it rings out. She gives J’onn a call and he picks on the first ring.

“Danvers, why haven’t you answered your phone?” J’onn all but screams through the receiver.

“I was sleeping. Why? What’s wrong?”

“Kara said she tried to call you but she couldn’t get through so she talked to me instead.”

Alex’s heart nearly stops in panic. “J’onn what’s happened? Is she okay?” Alex almost yells, no longer concerned with the level of her voice.

“Do you remember when we were on the run from CADMUS last year and when we got back Kara told us the story of a superhero that came from another universe and helped her defeat Livewire and Sliver Banshee, The Flash? Well, he came back to this universe to get her and take her back to his Earth to help him and his team with an alien problem they have.”

“Are you serious? She just left? She didn’t call for back-up or anything? How do we know if she’ll be okay or come back? What do we do? I just… what if…” Alex can feel herself starting to panic. She doesn’t know anything about this Flash guy. She had never met him. How could she trust him with her sister?

She feels a hand touch her shoulder and quickly spins around to see Maggie. She had put her shirt back on and is looking at Alex with great concern. Alex holds up a finger at Maggie indicating for her to wait a second as she walks over to the window.

J’onn continues, “all she said was that she needed to return the favour that Barry, The Flash, did for her. Look, she has a whole team of superheroes and powerful people with her, I’m sure she’ll be fine. She is Supergirl after all. She told me to tell you not to worry. Check your voicemails. We’ll just have to wait this one out, unfortunately. We will let you know if we get any information. I’ll have Winn put a tracking on any unusual interplanetary or supernatural travel and portals throughout the city. You let us know if you hear anything too. She’s strong and she’s smart, I’m sure she will come back safe and sound in a couple of days.”

Alex hangs up the phone and goes to directly to her voicemail bank and calls. She has five new messages from Kara and two from J’onn. They start with Kara’s.

_1) “Hey Alex pick up I need to talk to you, urgently.”_  
_2) “Please, I don’t have much time I need to go.”_  
_3) “Seriously? Ok, fine I’ll try J’onn.”_  
_4) “Look Alex, J’onn will fill you in. I’ll be back soon. I’ll be fine, I promise. Don’t worry yourself too much. I love you. Bye sis.”_  
_5) “I thought I’d try one more time. Love ya.”_

Alex hangs up before J’onn’s messages start.

Alex’s hands drop by her sides and she lets out a struggled breath she didn’t know she was holding. She looks out the window, half hoping to see a woman with a red cape fly through the sky although she knows it won’t happen. She brings her left hand, the one not holding the phone, up to her face and rubs her brow, only then realising her hands are shaking. She has confidence in Kara and her ability to come back to her but that doesn’t stop the immense feeling of worry washing over her.

“Alex, what’s happened?” Maggie says, great concern ridden in her voice.

Alex suddenly remembers the woman behind her. She lets out another laboured breath trying to calm herself before she turns around. Alex doesn’t want to unnecessarily concern Maggie. Plus, Maggie doesn’t know her sister is Supergirl.

“Yeah. I mean, no. Maybe. I don’t know,” Alex trails off as she walks closer to where Maggie is leaning against the kitchen island bench. Alex breaks their brief eye contact and settles down on a stool at the counter, feeling suddenly exhausted by the whole situation.

Maggie notices that Alex looks like she’s on the verge of tears, a sight she never has and has never wanted to see. Alex being so obviously in pain makes her heart ache. “Hey,” Maggie places a finger under Alex chin and lifts it up to create eye contact, “do you want to tell me about it?”

Alex stares into Maggie’s eyes, feeling a warm comfort within them. A safety that she has seldom felt before, if ever.

“Or we can just cuddle until you feel better?” Maggie suggests, trying to lighten the mood, anything to stop Alex feeling so hurt.

The comment makes Alex crack a small smile. She reaches out and grabs the back of Maggie’s neck and pulls her in for a soft but prolonged kiss. The warmth of Maggie’s lips fills Alex’s whole body with light and she feels as though she can trust this woman with anything and everything. Any deep secret. Any insane thought. Any troubling feeling.

She pulls back from Maggie and takes her hands in her own. She motions for Maggie to take the bar stool opposite hers.

“It’s … Supergirl.” Okay, maybe not _every_ secret. This one isn’t hers to tell.

There is a short glimpse of jealousy on Maggie’s face quickly replaced by concern. Maggie hadn’t seen Supergirl much but see did help save her after she was shot. Also she knows Alex and her are close, making Supergirl important to Maggie if only by default. “What’s happened? Is she okay?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know. She’s gone on a mission, by herself, to an alternate universe where we can’t reach her or talk to her or help her or even know if she’s okay,” Alex let’s out in one long and rushed breath.

“An alternate universe?” Maggie questions. _Those actually exist?_

“Like the parallel universes that you see in the movies, they’re real.” Maggies mouth hangs slightly open in shock. “And, well, a superhero from one of them accidently came here a while ago. The Flash?”

“Him, yeah! That was weird. It was like this new powered-up guy just kind of came out of nowhere one day, helped out a bit and was never seen again.”

“Yeah well, Supergirl has now gone to help their Earth out. I just… I’m scared,” Alex voice lowers on that last part, being vulnerable was never her strong suit.

“Hey, hey,” Maggie reaches out and strokes Alex’s cheek. “Supergirl is insanely amazing and strong and intelligent; she’ll be just fine. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Don’t you dare,” is Alex’s immediate response. Alex knows that J’onn just said basically the same things to her not ten minutes ago but from Maggie it feels truer, if that were possible.

Alex nods, smiling up at Maggie and leaning in for another kiss. This one is harder, more desperate. All the emotions from last night have re-emerged, realising the gravity of what had happened.

They finally part, breathless.

“You’re still into this right?” Alex hastily questions, motioning between them. “Because if you’re not, I mean, I get it. Last night you were hurt and probably not thinking clearly and you’re probably not into it and we can just not do this if you want but I want to but like we don’t have t-”

Alex’s rambling train of thought is cut off by Maggie’s lips on hers again. A sudden rush of relief that she didn’t know she was harbouring, washes away in that moment and she melts into the kiss more than any other before.

“I was injured but I was thinking clearly and I was into it and I would, more than anything, love to keep kissing you and being with you. I like you, Alex. That’s something you will never have to worry about, I promise.”

Alex releases a goofy smile to the woman in front of her. It actually happened, she thinks. Maggie wants her. Now she can be gay in practice rather than just in theory.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I am starved. Breakfast? My treat,” Maggie offers.

“Definitely.”

After they get themselves a bit more presentable, Alex leads them down from her apartment building to her favourite café. The place was not a brand-name or very well-known, it was one of those fly-on-the-wall places. Her version of the alien bar.

Alex walks in and one of the servers immediately asks her if she wants her usual fix of a double shot long black. She gets it but to eat in rather than take-away, plus a chocolate muffin. Maggie orders a latte and some raisin bread and pays the employee. They then take their order over to a small table in the corner.

Alex has calmed down considerably since the panic that Maggie had first seen her in this morning. Maggie had woken to the sound of Alex yelling which had honestly scared Maggie greatly. After putting herself out there last night in a way she never had before, to then wake up to such tension and negativity had threatened the love and security she had felt with this woman. However, instead it led to Alex opening up to her, one of many such interactions that she would never forget and make her fall harder for the agent.

“So, do you come here often?” Maggie asks.

Alex tips her head in confusion. “I can’t tell if that was some kind of pathetic pick-up line or if it was a genuine question. If it was a question, yes I do. It’s close, the people are nice and they make really good coffee,” Alex replies, taking a sip of her hot drink. “However, if that was some lame attempt at flirting with me… it may just be working.”

A smile of satisfaction spreads across Maggie’s face while Alex’s cheeks turn slightly red.

Maggie suddenly sits up a little, “hey, do you know what time it is?”

“Ah, yeah,” Alex responds while checking her watch. “It’s 10:22. Why?”

“I just remembered I have to be at the precinct at 11 to give my statement and an injury report about last night,” Maggie says apologetically. “It’s not like I want to go, I swear. It’s just-”

Alex grabs Maggie’s hand with her own to quiet her. “It is absolutely fine. Honestly. I get it. If it were me who was hurt, I’d have to be doing the same thing right now.” Alex gives her a loving smile. “And I didn’t think that you just wanted an out. You were the one that wanted to get breakfast after all.”

“I should probably go home and have a shower and write up some notes too, make sure I remember what happened.”

“Hey, do you want me to call the DEO and get your medical report sent over to the police station?”

“Yeah, actually. That would be great, thanks babe.”

The pet name catches them both off-guard a little but they both grin at the warmth it makes them feel. Maggie grips Alex’s hand a little tighter, making the most of the touch before she has to leave. Maggie stands and faces the sitting Alex. She leans down and places a soft kiss on the agent’s lips, only pulling apart to rest their foreheads together. They stay like that for what feels like forever but Maggie eventually stands back up straight.

“I’ll see ya, Danvers.”

“Bye, Sawyer.” Alex understands why Maggie is leaving but it doesn’t make it that much easier.

Alex watches as Maggie walks to the door, remembering the first time Maggie walked away from her when they were at the DEO and the hurt she felt then, even though she didn’t know exactly where it came from. She knows what it means now and it still hurts to watch her go after the night they have just had and the love and emotions that were shared. This time though, Maggie looks back at Alex and shoots her a beautiful smile that makes Alex feel a confident comfort that she doesn’t have to be scared of these feelings or that Maggie won’t walk back into her life very soon.

As Maggie moves out of Alex’s line of vision she takes a look around the café and sees some of the employees giving her shy glances. She realises that this had just been the first time that she had been on a sort of, be it informal, date with a woman and then the first time she had kissed a woman in public during the day. The feeling is both terrifying and exhilarating. Being so open about her sexuality which she had only just discovered makes her feel so vulnerable but she can’t help herself from feeling absolutely content with showing the world, or just this café, how she feels for that amazing woman.

She decides to stay in the café until she’s finished her coffee, if only to keep her mind off the hurt of Maggie leaving and the worry that she has for Kara. Both of these, however, are balanced out by the hope that she now has due to the love that Maggie and Kara have shown her over the past few weeks. She sits in the café in a sense of peace that she hasn’t held for the longest time.


	3. Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has dinner with her mother before she leaves National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my Australian grammar.
> 
> Enjoy!

Maggie gets out of the precinct at about 3:30 pm, much later than she expected but her chief expected her to be present for the statements of every member of the team she was leading. She also had a pile of paperwork to do, easily the worst part of her job. It had been stacking up thanks to her newfound and constant involvement with the DEO.

 

Alex calls her every time a DEO case could possibly use the help of the NCPD and their science division. She loved the work; the challenges, the hands-on experiences and the protection of innocent aliens.

 

The best part was, of course, the time she got to spend with Alex. Watching her in action. Whether that was shooting some rogue alien or just bossing people around like she had done to her when they first met. It was pretty sexy if she was being honest. Maggie knew that from the minute they met but wrote her off as some stuck-up bureaucrat. She didn’t necessarily pick Alex as straight it was more of an assumption. Most people are, there’s no denying that. Maggie was still in a relationship when she met Alex so she wasn’t really on her radar, not consciously anyway. Then when Alex suggested they ‘keep each other company’ she began to notice Alex in a new way. Even though it was hard to be around Alex for a while (and Alex, her) she was still the best part of her work with the DEO.

 

The paperwork was truly awful, though. It was now so complicated and had just about doubled in size since she had to do it for both the NCPD and the DEO. So when she finally finished and left the precinct all Maggie could think about was being with Alex. That, or having a drink and watching trash TV. Or both.

 

Maggie pulls out her phone as she starts walking towards her apartment building and calls Alex. She picks up within two rings.

 

_“Sawyer.”_ Being called by her last name usually meant business but Maggie could hear the smile behind this greeting.

 

“Hey, Danvers. What’re you up to?”

 

_“Nothing, really. Just reading some old DEO files. How was the station?”_

 

“Yeah it was fine, I suppose. Same old. So anyway, I was wondering if I could take you out on a real date. I want to treat you to our first date, tonight. If you’re interested.” Maggie tried to play that super confident but there was no way she couldn’t say she wasn’t nervous. Plus, this relationship, or what would hopefully soon become one, was all at Alex’s pace.

 

_“Are you trying to ask me out, Sawyer?”_ Alex questioned, obviously just trying to tease her.

 

“I am, in fact. I was also trying to be smooth about it but I gather that I did not achieve that goal.”

 

_“Oh no it was quite smooth and I’m flattered and would love to but I have to raincheck, actually. It’s my mum’s last day in town tonight and I promised I’d have dinner with her and then take her to the airport. And I guess now I’ll have to explain why Kara won’t be there.”_

 

“Why won’t Kara be there?”

 

_“Oh, um, she… had to work. Yeah, work late. She has to cover a story, out of town, because she’s a reporter and she had to go there to get the scoop, as they say.”_ Maggie hears a strange giggle over the line and can’t help but crack a small smile. _“So yeah she just has to work and can’t uh make it so I have to go and y’know tell mum that and send her off.”_

 

“…ok.”

 

Quickly changing the subject, _“yeah so can we do it some other time. I really want to though, don’t get me wrong. It’s just I kind of promised mum and-”_

 

“Slow down, Alex. It’s fine. Some other time. Trust me, I’ll get back to you on it. I won’t forget.”

 

_“Ok good.”_

 

“I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

 

_“Yes, definitely. I’ll text you after I see mum off. Bye, Maggie.”_

 

Maggie loved being called Sawyer by her but being called Maggie just felt next level. Hardly anyone called her that except people she had known forever. She hoped Alex would be one of those people. “Bye, Alex.”

 

The line stays connected for a few seconds; neither of them saying anything, just listening to each other’s breathing until Maggie hears the click of the call ending.

 

Maggie had just about reached her building by the time the call ended. Beer and trash TV would have to do for now.

 

* * *

 

Alex is supposed to be meeting her mum at a restaurant near the airport at 6 o’clock so at 5:30 she changes into her usual leather jacket, blue skinny jeans and black boots and heads out of her apartment to her motorbike.

 

Driving, almost speeding, and weaving through traffic on the busy streets of National City is one of Alex’s favourite things to do. It’s the addicting feeling of exhilaration that comes with it. The feeling of being free, it’s almost like flying. It doesn’t measure up to the thrill of flying with Supergirl but it’s her measly human version and that is good enough for her. This combined with the high she’s still on from the past 24 hours with Maggie makes her heart feel fuller than it may have ever been.

 

When she pulls up outside the restaurant, Alex considers taking another loop around the block just so this feeling doesn’t end but she is already probably late. She pulls up in a spare parking spot closest to the restaurant.

 

Alex walks in to see her mother seated and waiting at a table in the far corner, so she walks over to join her.

 

“You’re late Alex,” Eliza says to her as she’s still walking over.

 

“Yeah, I know. But I’m here now.” Alex gives Eliza a kiss on the cheek and takes the seat opposite her.

 

“You said Kara couldn’t make it, where is she?”

 

“She’s caught up with work.” Alex couldn’t tell her about where Kara actually was, she didn’t want to share the worry she has been feeling. If she did tell her mother what was happening it would concrete the legitimacy of this stress in her mind rather than her current effort to convince herself that she was being irrational and that Kara would be back safe soon enough.

 

“Which work? DEO or CatCo?”

 

“Her cousin needed her help with something so she went to see what it was.”

 

“She could have a least called me to tell me that, though. All that girl does is work.”

 

“Yes, but that work is saving lives. It’s not like her working is some selfish indulgence. Anyway, she can visit you in a heartbeat anytime she wants to without having to go through the hell of airport security so it’s not like she’s missing out on her only opportunity to visit you. I’m sure she’ll make it up to you.”

 

They make small talk for a while, their usual. Mostly about science and Eliza’s work as Alex can’t really discuss most of what she does. They are not really the type to have deep and meaningful conversations, only on the rare occasions which seem to all fall around Thanksgiving. So when Eliza brings up Maggie, Alex can’t say that she is surprised or that she hasn’t been mentally preparing for this conversation the entire meal.

 

“So, we never actually talked about what exactly is going on between you and Maggie,” Eliza asks in an obvious attempt to get Alex to open up to her.

 

“Yeah, I guess we didn’t.”

 

Eliza doesn’t say anything then, just waiting to see what Alex’s next move will be, not trying to force anything but still being a bit desperate to know more about her daughter.

 

Alex let’s out a soft sigh. Where would she even start? Also, she kind of wanted to tell Kara about the new development first. These last two years though Alex and Eliza have been sharing more aspects of their lives with each other; with Alex’s DEO work and her father possibly being alive. It had felt good. Maybe it could be good to talk about this with her mum, let her in.

 

“Well, what do you want to know?” Alex let’s out a bit more aggressively than intended even though she was only trying to sound confident, which she definitely isn’t right now. They’ve never talked about Alex’s dating life in much detail. Probably because it was mostly non-existent but that excuse won’t really wash anymore. Letting people in on this part of her life feels slightly unnatural but she does want to try and power through the uncertainly and uncomfortableness that she feels.

 

“Whatever you want to tell me, sweetie,” Eliza says being purposely tentative. She doesn’t want to accidently ruin what could be one of the few bonding moments they’ve had in the last ten years by asking the wrong questions or having false expectations.

 

“Well, she works for the NCPD in the science-”

 

“Alex, I know who she is. This isn’t the first time I’ve heard about her from you. I want to know who she is to you.”

 

This stumps Alex slightly. She hasn’t thought about labels or defining who they are to each other in light of what happened last night. Assuming they have surpassed the ‘friends’ stage.

 

“I just… I really like her mum. And I think she feels the same way.”

 

“You think?”

 

“No, I know she does.”

 

“Well, that’s great honey. I’m so happy for you, honestly.”

 

“We haven’t even been on a first date yet but I just feel so connected to her, so full of an intense calmness and contentedness that I didn’t know I could feel. I don’t know…” she trails off, feeling too vulnerable.

 

“Well she sounds amazing, I’d love to meet her.”

 

“You will, mum.”

 

“I’m so proud of you, I hope you know that.”

 

“I do.” Alex did know it but still struggles to process it. Years of believing Eliza wasn’t makes the opposite hard to accept, but she’s getting there.

 

There’s a natural lull in the conversation after that so they decide it’s probably time to leave so Eliza can catch her flight. Eliza tries to pay for the meal but there is no way that Alex is letting that happen, taking the bill off the waitress before her mother can get to it.

 

Once the payment is settled, they walk their way over to the airport that is basically next door and then to the appropriate terminal. Alex waits with her until it is time to board which turns out to not be a very long wait.

 

Eliza pulls Alex in for a long hug.

 

“I love you, Alex” Eliza whispers into her shoulder.

 

“I love you too, mum.”

 

They pull apart. “Okay, sweetie. I should be going. Tell Kara I expect to see her soon. I had a great night anyway, though.” Eliza flashes Alex a smile.

 

“Oh, trust me, I will definitely be talking to her. I had a good night too, mum. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Text me when you land.”

 

“Will do, Alex. Bye, hun.”

 

Alex watches as Eliza boards and even waits for the plane to take off before she walks back to her bike and then makes her way home.

 

* * *

 

 

When Alex finally makes it back to her apartment after taking a bit of a joyride around the city, she takes her phone out to message Maggie.

 

Alex: I’m up for that date whenever you are ;)

 

Maggie: Tomorrow night, after work. I’ll pick you up. Wear something nice.

 

Alex goes to bed that night with a smile on her face and an overwhelming feeling of peace in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These have been mostly fluff but I'm going to get into some drama the next few chapters, the first of which is already half-written so shouldn't be too long until the next update!


	4. Night Changes

Their scheduled date is, unsurprisingly, interrupted.

 

Maggie was ready to have a boring day completing the paperwork she was still behind on before her chief could get any more on her back about it. Alas, that is not how the day evolved.

 

After lunch, Maggie had got called into an interview room to interrogate a man who has been dealing unregistered guns with filed-off serial numbers to various groups, gangs and criminals. Her job is to use him to get information on the location and antics of known rogue people of interest and some new targets if they’re lucky.

 

From an outsider’s perspective, one may find it unusual that Maggie gets called in to interrogate subjects and act as the bad cop. Her small stature, her dimples and simply the fact that she is a woman in a man’s world would suggest she take the place of the good cop when or if involved in this side of her work at all. However, Maggie can be intimidating and aggressively convincing when she needs to be.

 

She steps into the small, confined room, only furnished with various shades of grey including the stainless steel of the table and the mirrored window. She throws a few of her classic stare-downs, bargaining techniques and borderline abusive threats at him. Of course, it works out for her.

 

Maggie comes out of the room with the names and locations of three new targets but, most importantly, the intel on a known assailant they have been after for months, if not almost a year. This guy, known simply as Mr Sinclair, has been responsible for numerous counts of embezzlement and the orchestration of robberies and assaults.

 

If they have any chance of catching this guy before he moves, they have to act now. What that means though is that whether they do or they don’t catch him, there is no way Maggie will be able to get out of here in time for the date that she organised. She had spent last night and a large portion of her morning planning the night to come, wanting it to be perfect. But alas, nothing could be perfect when it comes to her and Alex’s relationship.

 

It’s almost three in the afternoon when they are about to set out in the S.W.A.T. vans and Maggie figures she should warn Alex on the most likely impending cancellation of their date.

 

Maggie: Hey Alex, we’ve just got a lead on a guy we have been chasing for months and we might run late trying to catch him. I’m going to try desperately hard to make tonight work but I’ll have to let you know. I’m sorry x

 

Maggie can’t wait for a response, heading out to the van straight away, putting her phone on silent and tucking it in her back pocket.

 

* * *

 

Maggie and her team arrive right in front of the suspected hideout of their person of interest, underneath a restaurant in the heart of National City. Being in charge of the operation, Maggie sends her troops wearing full armour in first to infiltrate and lock down the place. It is right before when the restaurant's dinner service would begin so there is no crowd of civilians, just possible allies to Mr Sinclair.

 

With a group of officers securing the ground level, Maggie follows another group down to the basement. There is a gathering of men down there, four of them. They have apparently all heard the commotion upstairs and have their, probably counterfeit, weapons drawn. Her team starts shooting, taking out all except Mr Sinclair, whom Maggie shots in the arm forcing him to drop his gun and he falls to the ground.

 

Maggie makes her way over to the small and slightly balding man who is crouched over clutching his bleeding shoulder to check his wound and handcuff him when his body starts to shake, aggressively. She gets within a foot of him when he starts to stand up.

 

“Hey! Get down on the ground! Now!” Maggie yells at him, now again pointing her gun at him but is seemingly completely ignored.

 

As he rises, he seems to grow. The five-and-a-half-foot man she shot has transformed into a seven-foot red creature.

 

Maggie hardly had the time to register what has happened when she is hit across the face, hard. She is shot across the floor, completely winded. With her face to the ground, all Maggie can see out of the corner of her eye is similar fates for the S.W.A.T. team, their bullets now seemingly ineffective. There is then the sound of carnage, screaming and gunshots upstairs and presumably onto the street.

 

* * *

 

Alex had gotten a call from the chief of the NCPD, Maggie’s boss, that there had been an appearance made by some kind of alien at the job Maggie attended. She had tried to call her but there was no response, the call going straight to message bank. Of all times, why would Maggie choose now to turn off her phone?

 

When Alex gets to the crime scene, Maggie is not there. There is, however, destruction all around her. The alien had made his way onto the street, causing chaos; taking out street signs, flipping cars and harassing people before disappearing through the confined and complicated streets of National City. The DEO hadn’t been able to respond in time to catch the alien but he left a pretty obvious and traceable path to follow. The trail ends as the creature entered the subway system, making him harder to track but Alex had put Winn on the task of scanning the train tunnels for any indication of their subject.

 

Alex tries to not let the worry about Maggie she is struggling with overcome her. After interviewing the officers fit enough to be questioned at the scene, Alex talks with J’onn and they conclude that there is not much work they can do on scene at the moment as they mostly have to catalogue evidence found in the basement, she decides to head to the hospital to see Maggie who was taken there with a suspected concussion, desperate to see if she is okay.

 

It’s dark out now, probably about 8 o’clock. Alex and Maggie would have been well into their date by now. Alex pulls up outside the hospital and rushes straight up to the nurse’s station.

 

“I’m looking for an officer that came in earlier today, Detective Maggie Sawyer.”

 

“Sorry, I can’t give you that information,” the nurse says without looking up from her desk.

 

Alex rolls her eyes and reaches for her ID. She waits the few seconds for it to change from DEO to FBI and flashes the badge to the completely disinterested nurse. “I’m FBI, you need to answer my question. Where is Detective Maggie Sawyer?” The nurse looks appropriately terrified and turns to her computer.

 

“Margaret Sawyer was released fifteen minutes ago with minor bruising.”

 

Alex doesn’t even thank the woman, rather she turns around and straight back to her car while pulling her phone out to try calling Maggie for what feels like the thousandth time. Yet again, straight to voicemail.

 

Frustrated more than anything, Alex gets back in her car and drives rather aimlessly through the city. Why wouldn’t Maggie answer? It wasn’t like her, at all. Where could she be? The station? The alien bar? Maggie’s apartment?

 

She could probably spend the whole night searching for her to no avail. Alex decides she should probably stay in the one spot, wait for Maggie to come to her. But there was no way she could do that without some hard alcohol, so she stops by the liquor store first.

 

* * *

 

Alex walks all the way up to her apartment rather than taking the stairs. Great minds must think alike as Maggie is sitting on the ground, facing Alex’s apartment door. She has purple, fist-sized bruise on her cheekbone. Alex feels an enormous sense of relief at the sight of finally finding Maggie, however still experiencing her previous worry and frustration.

 

Alex walks up the hallway and Maggie turns at the sound of footsteps, standing at the sight of Alex to meet her. They grip each other in a tight embrace.

 

“How’s your cheek? Are you okay?” Alex asks.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s just a bruise. No concussion or anything.”

 

They pull apart and Alex looks into Maggie’s eyes, trying to confirm that what she said was the truth. Maggie looks up at her, apologetically.

 

Alex turns and unlocks her door, pushing it open and holding it open from the inside for Maggie to follow her in. She then locks the door behind them.

 

Maggie stands, rather awkwardly just inside the foyer, sensing a coldness from Alex which prompts her to not make a move in case it’s the wrong one.

 

Alex goes straight to the sink to get two glasses of water, exhausted from running around the city and the energy expended worrying about Maggie, and still Kara by extension. Alex then heads over to her couch and takes a seat with her back against the armrest to face Maggie still planted in the foyer.

 

“Well, come sit.” This snaps Maggie out of her paralysed state, simply watching Alex walk around the room. She goes over to the couch sitting opposite Alex but close enough that their knees are touching. It is only now with the offer of water that Maggie realises how majorly parched she is, reaching over to the coffee table and downing the whole glass in one go.

 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Alex asks, breaking the silence between them.

 

“Alex honestly I'm fine, I've been beaten up worse than this before.” Maggie watches Alex as she contemplates the answer, making a face Maggie's not sure she knows how to read. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“I was so worried about you.” Maggie wants to jump in and reassure the woman she’s just fine but let’s her continue to vent. “First, you send me a vague text about cancelling our date, which I can totally understand like I’m not angry about that. But then I find out that you were involved in an alien attack and then you don’t answer your phone and I can’t find you at the hospital and I’m already worried about Supergirl. I just feel so… tense, I guess, I don’t know…”

 

“I’m sorry about the date and my phone dying. If I had thought there was a chance this guy was an alien, I would have told you but he was operating through human criminal means; I didn’t think I would need you or the DEO.” Maggie takes Alex’s hand in her own. “I’m sorry I worried you, that was the last thing I wanted to do.”

 

"You don’t need to be sorry. It’s probably unrealistic to think I won’t have to worry about you at some point in our line of work but it still is horrible. Look, I may not have the right to ask but please just be careful. I don’t want to lose you, I just got you.” Alex’s eyes shine with the possibility of tears. “So just tell me if you are in danger. I thought we were partners after all. That hasn't changed has it?"

"Of course we're still partners. I'm always going to be in danger and so are you. I think we just need to figure out a way to deal with that."  
  
"I know we do. It's just... it worries me is all."  
  
"Danvers, honestly I'm fine." Alex looks at her wearily. "Here, let me show you just how fine I am."  
  
Maggie leans over to a slumped down Alex and kisses her, soft and slow. Maggie feels almost all of the tension and worry escape Alex's body as she reaches up to grab the back of Maggie's neck and hold her in place.  
  
Maggie has to all but force herself back from Alex with the pressure being put on the back of her neck, not that she minds.  
  
"See, I can still do all the important stuff," Maggie smirks at Alex as she hovers just above her.  
  
Alex lets out a soft laugh, "shut up."  
  
Alex pulls Maggie back down to her and connects their lips. This time the kiss is deeper and with purpose. Alex slides down the couch so that Maggie is lying on top of her, holding the top part of herself up with her left hand as her other hand rests on the agent's hip.  
  
Maggie breaks their kiss to trail soft teasing kisses down Alex's cheek to her neck. She has to admit that this is not doing wonders for the pain in her cheek but it is worth it for the almost inaudible moans she is getting in response from Alex. She will never get tired of listening to any sound this woman will emit.  
  
Maggie feels Alex's hand come up to the middle of her chest and that pushes her off of her.

  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I just got caught up I guess." Maggie says, slightly panicking.  
  
"No, no, it was fine. Pretty great actually. It's just... this couch is too small and too short to be any kind of comfortable. I have no idea how we slept here the other night."  
  
"Well, the company was worth it."  
  
Maggie swears she can she Alex's eyes shine at that.  
  
"Do you maybe wanna go to my bedroom." Alex breaks eye contact for the first time since Maggie arrived at her apartment.  
  
Of course, Maggie would love to say yes but she probably shouldn't. She wants to take this slow for maybe one of the first times in her dating life. She wants to take this at Alex's pace but she also doesn't want to stuff up something that could finally be just right by rushing into things.  
  
"Um, Alex, I don't know if that's such a good idea. We can just stop now if you're uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm not uncomfortable." A head tilt from Maggie calls her out to continue. "Well, physically I am not the most comfortable I’ve ever been. But I want to keep doing this just not in a place where my feet are dangling off an armrest and you can hardly support yourself. I swear I just want to keep doing this at this pace. Just in a place where I don't feel so... confined."  
  
"You seem a little desperate to keep making out with me, Danvers."  
  
"Yep. I'm not even embarrassed by that."  
  
Maggie stares Alex down, waiting for some kind of indication for how she should act; if there is some kind of hidden message to what Alex is saying. Maggie knows she probably shouldn't but honestly she is just as desperate as Alex. And she believes Alex when she says she is just uncomfortable, Maggie can concur.  
  
Not breaking their eye contact, Maggie lifts herself off of Alex and notices a distinct look of disappointment on her face. Maggie starts to walk towards Alex's bedroom. She turns around to see Alex has sat up and is looking at her.  
  
"Well, are you coming?"  
  
A huge smile appears on Alex's face although she tries to subdue it. She gets up and all but skips over to where Maggie is standing at her closed bedroom door. Alex reconnects their lips gently leading Maggie so her back is against the door. Alex's hand fumbles trying to find the door knob. When she finally gets the door open Maggie pulls her inside, being careful not to break their kiss in the process.  
  
Maggie spins them so Alex's back is facing the bed. They walk like that towards the bed until Alex falls backwards onto it. Alex moves into the centre of the bed as Maggie climbs up to straddle her thighs.  
  
Maggie takes a moment to look down at the woman under her. Slightly flushed cheeks, puffing like she's out of breath and beautiful, pleading eyes. It's one of the most amazing sights Maggie has ever seen.  
  
She leans down and goes straight for the agent's neck but the other side which isn't so red. Alex's moans are slightly louder now and her breath quickening.  
  
Alex pulls Maggie back up to her to reconnect their lips. Alex's hands rest on Maggie's back, tracing circles. She slowly slides her hands down to Maggie's hips where her shirt has ridden up slightly. Alex relishes in the skin contact and rests her hands just above the hemline of Maggie's jeans.  
  
Alex feels Maggie's hand being placed on her chest, just under her bra. Alex hums at the contact through her shirt. Maggie's hand doesn't move from there as if waiting for permission to move.  
  
This is the kind of intimacy Alex has been missing her entire life and she can’t help but relish in the contact. However, Alex wasn't lying when she said she just wanted to continue what they were doing on the couch but this is probably the most she has ever been turned on in her life. Alex removes one of her hands from Maggie's hip and takes the hand on her chest, bringing it to the side, Maggie's hand giving her a reassuring squeeze, holding her as they continue to explore each other's mouths. 

They are both so caught up in the sounds of pleasure from each other that neither of them hear the opening of a window in Alex's living room and rushed steps headed towards the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of a first date, I just really wanted Kara (spoiler alert although it's kinda obvious) to be back for it...


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara walks in on Maggie and Alex in a.. compromising position.

The bedroom door is swung wide open with a gush of air, sending a red cape drifting in the wind. “Alex, look, I’m sorry for leaving but I have so much to tell- Ah!”

Alex and Maggie, hearing the door open but not reacting quick enough, pull apart at the sound of a voice with Maggie pushing herself off Alex to sit up by her side.

“Kara!” Alex exclaims sitting up herself, not really knowing what to do, letting her now bright red cheeks fall into her hands.

“Kara?” Maggie responds, looking between the superhero and Alex.

Kara is still standing in the doorway, a hand covering her eyes. “Oh, no. Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll go. I’m going. Just continue, or... whatever you want. I’m sorry,” Kara stammers as she turns to leave out the door, trying not to crash into anything, her eyes still covered.

“Kara, don’t you dare leave! I’m not done with you!” Alex yells through the just closed door. She turns to Maggie who looks simply amused.

Alex’s head drops back into her hands and she lets out an annoyed groan, her breath shaky.

“Alex, it’s okay. Calm down.” Maggie’s hand comes up to rub between Alex’s shoulders. “If it’s any consolation, I’m probably feeling worse than you are.”

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” A new sense of panic builds through Alex. Had she pushed Maggie off her and hurt her?

“I’m supposed to be a detective and I couldn’t put it together that your sister is Supergirl." Alex's eyes go wide, realising what she had said. "It makes so much sense. When I met her at the bar, it felt like your sister could shoot actual daggers at me with her eyes, turns out she could do much worse with those eyes. And why she cared so much when I was shot, because she knew you’d care. The way you guys look at each other, talk to each other. To think, I was kind of jealous of Supergirl.”

A blush works its way onto Alex’s cheeks accompanied by a huge grin. “Seriously?”

“What was I supposed to think? You should be flattered.”

“Oh, I am.” Alex leans in and takes Maggie lips in hers, eliciting a moan from the smaller woman, both of them still reeling from their make out session not five minutes ago. A high-pitched shriek comes from Alex’s living room, forcing them to separate. Alex leans her forehead against Maggie’s, letting out a sigh.

“I should talk to her. She went to another universe without talking to me about it.”

“Of course.”

“Here, I’ll walk you out.” Alex smiles at her, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

Alex opens the door, pulling Maggie straight to the front door as she walks into her living room to find Supergirl pacing awkwardly near the balcony.

Kara stops moving at the sight of them, opening and closing her mouth trying to find something to say. “Alex, hey. Maggie, uhhh, good to see you again,” Kara lets out, struggling to make eye contact. When she does look up she sees the giant bruise on Maggie’s cheek, darker in the dim lighting. “Maggie, what happened to your face? Are you okay? And your shoulder? Is it better?” Kara rushes over to them at the door now.

“Yeah, I’m fine Supergirl. Or should I say, Kara?” Maggie smirks at her, gaining an awkward laugh from Kara.

Alex unlocks her door and opens it for Maggie to step out. “I’m sorry, it feels like I’m kicking you out. That’s probably because I kind of am I guess. I don’t want to. Trust me, I did not want to stop, or you to go or-” Maggie leans up and gives her a short kiss, the best and possibly the only way to stop the rambling.

“It’s fine. I’ll see you later, Danvers.” Maggie stands up on her tiptoes to look over Alex’s shoulder. “You too, Kara.” With a wink, Maggie turns and walks down the corridor, Alex closing the door behind her.

Before Alex even has the chance to turn around Kara is bounding up behind her.

“Alex, what happened?! I’m gone for, what? Two days and I find you in bed with the woman who rejected you? Tell me everyth-”

“No, stop. There is no way you are interrogating me first.” Alex turns around with an aggression Kara didn’t expect, stopping her in her tracks.

“I wasn’t going to interrogate you…” Kara says in a small voice that is seemingly ignored as Alex brings her into a tight hug. It doesn’t last long though because soon enough Alex is pulling back and slapping her on the back of the head.

Alex looks at Kara, tears threatening to fall. “We’re a team, Kara. We look out for each other. That means that you don’t get to leave me. Leave me wondering for your safety. I know that I have to stop being controlling over what you do, that’s what we said after you were infected by the red kryptonite. But… we help each other. You should have let me help you. You have to let me help you. You don’t just leave without telling me, without consulting me. I need you too much, Kara.” Alex lets out a laboured exhale, still fighting back tears.

Kara brings Alex back into her arms, squeezing a bit harder than she usually lets herself. “I’m sorry, Alex. They needed me. It was time sensitive.”

Alex pulls back as much as she can, the action being difficult against the pressure of Kara’s arms. “You can fly, you could have come here and told me.”

“If I had done that you wouldn’t have let me leave. I was going to be safe. I was going to come back. And I did. I wouldn’t have gone if I didn’t know I would be coming back. I would never leave you like that, Alex. And I never will.”

Some tears escape and run down Alex’s cheeks. “So, what was it? What happened? Is their Earth okay?”

Kara takes Alex’s hand and pulls her over to the couch. “Yeah, they’re all fine. They had an alien problem, wanted an alien of their own to help fight them. There are so many heroes over there, Alex. Anyway, who cares about that right now? All I wanna hear about is what happened in the last, what, 48 hours for me to find you and Maggie… like that?” Kara concludes with a wave of her hand towards the bedroom.

An uncontrollable smile overcomes Alex’s face. “Hmmm, you seem pretty desperate there, Kara. Maybe I should let you stew, as punishment.

“You wouldn’t dare! And I bet you’re dying to talk about it, anyway.”

“A little.”

“So! Spill!”

“Well, the night before you left, the night of medusa, Maggie came here.” Alex looks down and around the room, gesturing wildly, but can’t help the smile that spreads across her face at the simple memory of the night. “She brought pizza and beer. Told me she almost died and life is too short and that we should kiss the girls we want to kiss.” She looks up now, making eye contact with Kara. “And she kissed me.”

“Yay! That is so cute. This is good, yeah? You’re happy? I mean, you looked it when I came in but you are, right?” Kara asks, her voice a mixture of excitement and worry.

“It’s a good thing. She likes me, Kara. I finally like someone, feel for someone and they, she, likes me back. I didn’t think this would ever happen. That I wasn’t programmed to feel this way. But I am and I do and I’m happy.” Alex exhales deeply, a pink blush obvious on her cheeks and the tears from earlier still on the brink of escaping.

“And I’m so happy for you.” Kara takes Alex’s hand in hers. “But if she hurts you again, I’ll throw her into space. I mean it.”

This gains a wet chuckle from Alex, a few tears making their way down her cheeks. Kara brings her hands up to Alex’s cheeks and wipes away the falling tears with her thumbs and smiling sweetly at her.

“Now I don’t know about you but I could use some potstickers and Chinese take-out so I’m going to go get changed, get some food and when I get back I need to know everything I missed out on and what would’ve happened if I didn’t come back when I did.” With that, Kara flies out with a wink before Alex can respond.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie finishes up her work day earlier than she would have expected with the aftermath of the day before to be dealt with but it just worked out that way. She did the paperwork, followed up with her street contacts, went back to the scene to find anything new (which she didn't), checked the evidence they found against that in the system, went through the witness interviews, checked in with Alex (well, the DEO but any excuse); all with no solid result or worthy lead. There wasn’t much they could do without new information, meaning she could leave early. Well, it was more like she was forced to leave early under the order of her chief who was still concerned about her shoulder and now her cheek.

She had called Alex to see if she was free or needed any help at the DEO but she was busy training some new officers so Maggie decided to go to the alien bar and grab a drink before heading home.

Alex had called her last night after Kara had fallen asleep. She had told Kara about what had happened between them. Maggie’s hopefully-soon-to-be-girlfriend had a superhero for a sister. The thought was a bit intimidating. Not just that this woman could literally destroy her if she ever hurt Alex but their bond was so close and special. Maggie had heard the way that Alex talked about Kara, even though she had only met the girl once (Maggie's excuse for not being able to put Kara's two persona’s together) and the way she was with Supergirl, Maggie realised the strength and love that these two shared.

Maggie would never dream of breaking that up but how could she compete with Kara for a place in Alex’s heart? She was able to do all that Maggie couldn’t for Alex; watch over her at the DEO, fight with her every day, save her every day and share a connection that Maggie thought she would never be able to form. Maggie never found herself being able to click with people and have it be reciprocated. Maggie didn’t need to be the number one in Alex’s life, just important because Alex was slowly taking over her entire soul. She wasn’t exactly worried that it wouldn’t be mutual but possibly that it wouldn’t be on the level she was at. Maggie didn’t know if she could handle that, opening her heart in a way she never had before and it not be returned because she couldn’t give Alex everything she needed, especially when she had someone that could.

Hoping a drink will calm her anxieties, at least for a little, she enters the alien bar. The place hadn’t been the same since the medusa virus was set off and killed all the aliens inside. It was sparse, people obviously more cautious to come and most of the regulars, unfortunately, unable to. The vibe was darker too, definitely not the non-judgmental air of freedom that she felt when she came here before, just last week.

She walks up to the bar to get a beer from M’gann who gives her a kind nod, obviously still reeling from the attack that could have easily killed her. She takes the beer over to a table and takes out a Stephen King novel from her bag and settles in.

She makes it only a couple of pages in with a few sips of her beer when she hears her name being yelled to her from across the room.

“Maggie! Fancy seeing you here! How have you been?” Maggie looks up to find Kara bouncing over to her with a blinding smile.

“Yeah, I’m good. Got off work early.” Maggie eyes her suspiciously as Kara sits down opposite her, trying to look casual but not succeeding.

“So, what are you reading?” Kara asks in her greatest attempt to appear light.

“Just some horror Stephen King book, not important. Kara, what are you doing here at 4 o’clock in the afternoon?”

“Well, I got off work early too and thought I’d… that I should… um, come see Mon-el, yeah, he works here now” Kara awkwardly stutters.

“Kara, did you came here hoping I would be here so you could give me ‘the talk’” Maggie looks at Kara with her head tilted, she had been eventually expecting this confrontation. She knows she hurt Alex and she knows Kara knew that from their passive aggressive meeting at this bar. Now that Maggie knew Kara was Supergirl the imminent threats and warnings would be even more poignant. Not that she wouldn’t listen to Kara when she thought she was a human but from the stories Alex had told her about her sister she seemed like a sweet, innocent dear. Now Maggie knew she could be much more than that, which was intimidating and slightly terrifying.

“Ok, so may have been my plan. But I just… I’m looking out for Alex surely you can understand that?” Kara receives a nod in response from Maggie. “You hurt her and I had to put her back together. I’ve never had to do that before. Even when her father died, or at least we thought he had, she dealt with it by herself, internalised it all as much as we didn’t want her to, but it made her strong enough to deal with anything. Anything except you apparently.” This earns a bowed head from Maggie, struggling to keep their eye contact. “I just want to make sure that you aren’t just playing with her or leading her on because as strong as she looks and acts, her heart can be so weak and vulnerable and I’ll do all I can to protect it. And you know now what I can really do. With the whole… giant ‘S’ thing… if you didn’t get that last part.”

“Look, I care so much about Alex and I never meant to hurt her, that’s why I said what I did. It would have turned into a disaster if she placed the whole discovery of her sexuality on me. I just wanted her to be sure of who she was. It scared me, honestly. I’ve never been good at relationships, or at least my partners never seemed to think so, and I didn’t, I don’t want to ruin her just when she was realising who she was. But I need her just as much as she needs me and I decided that the rest of it just really didn’t matter anymore, not after I could’ve died.” Maggie resigns, folding her arms across her chest and looking down at her lap, feeling too exposed, too open.

Maggie waits for some kind of response. Nothing comes. Eventually, with the silence becoming deafening, Maggie looks up at Kara who eyes are squinted, assessing. Maggie sits up now, confident in what she just said. It was all true. Maggie wasn’t good at emotions or the expressing of them. She was, however, confident in the way she felt about Alex and was in no way ashamed of those feelings, she couldn’t let Kara think she was.

They sit like that for what feels like hours, filled with intense eye contact.

“Okay,” Kara finally says.

Maggie tilts her head, arching one eyebrow. Was that it? No great lecture. No threats. Maybe Maggie wasn’t so bad at this ‘expressing feelings’ thing.

“I believe you and the way you feel about Alex. I can see you really don’t want to hurt her. But please be careful with her. She is the most important thing to me and I just need her to be happy and okay because she has spent so much time not being happy and okay or just making sure that I was with no regard for herself.”

This gains a sympathetic smile from Maggie. “I’ll do my best, I promise, Kara.”

“I like you, Detective Sawyer. I think we’re gonna get along great!” Kara is now beaming at her with the warmest smile Maggie has ever seen.

Slightly jarred by the sudden shift in mood, Maggie is taken aback but replies with a “Me too. And Maggie or Sawyer is fine.”

Kara bids her goodbye and fun with her book and gets up, skipping out of the bar the same way she came in. As Maggie sits in slightly shocked silence at the simultaneous intensity and kindness that emanates from Kara she decides that their conversation went much better than she thought it would and that now, more than ever, her feelings for Alex are at their highest, knowing that it was her that helped mold her wonderful, life-saving, kind sister into the woman she is more than anyone else has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while but with Christmas and everything I was a bit busy.
> 
> That last scene was partly inspired by the sneak peak from the next episode on the CW app.
> 
> Also if you want to follow me or talk to me my tumblr in @sawyerdanver 
> 
> I'm always up for a chat :)


	6. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while but I was kinda stuck on what they should do but it is a bit longer than usual so I hope that compensates. Enjoy!

With flustered and rushed fingers Alex attempts to text her sister.

 **Alex:** Kara pleasee cme over I ned you

Alex sends the message and throws her phone on the bed, settling down on it and resting her head in her hands. Not even ten seconds later Supergirl is in her bedroom, on her knees, looking up at Alex with great concern.

“Alex, what happened?! Are you feeling sick? Hey, look at me.” Kara lifts a finger under Alex’s chin to bring her eyes up to meet her own. Alex is visibly stressed and worried, her brow furrowed and hair clearly dishevelled.

Waiting for Alex to answer, Kara looks around the room to find clothes and shoes thrown just about everywhere. She then looks back to Alex to find her wearing nothing but a too large Ghostbusters shirt and plain black underwear. At this, Kara’s worry turns into confusion.

“Alex… tell me what’s happening…”

“…I don’t know what to wear.”

“For your first date with Maggie?”

All Kara gets in response is a nod. If this were anyone else in just about any other situation Kara would have been angry for the worry that person had caused her. But when it was Alex being stressed about impressing the girl she liked, the first girl she liked, hell, the first person she has ever had romantic feelings for, there was no way Kara could be frustrated or warn her about how scared she got because she could see just how scared Alex was and that was more important.

Alex didn’t get scared easily. Whenever she did, however, it would often be about Kara but by the time they were reunited or Kara would wake up from some horrible injury, just how terrified Alex was replaced with relief and love and she didn’t have to see her be scared for long.

Right now though, Kara was seeing a whole new side to her sister. Not just because was being openly vulnerable (a rare occurrence) but because it wasn’t a _you-almost-died_ scared or a _stop-being-an-idiot-and-let-me-help-and-protect-you scared_ , but a _I-really-like-this-girl-and-I-don’t-want-to-stuff-it-up-I-just-want-it-to-be-perfect-because-that’s-what-she-is-to-me-but-I’ve-never-done-this-before-and-that-means-I’m-putting-all-my-hope-on-what-I-can-control-right-now-meaning-what-I-wear-and-I-can’t-even-get-that-right_ scared.

Kara knew all this from a simple head nod. It was her turn to be the big sister.

Alex's head is bowed down again, forcing Kara to bring Alex’s chin up to make Alex’s almost teary eyes meet hers.

“Alex, whatever you wear or say or do, you’re not going to ruin anything. She really likes you, Alex. The wrong dress isn’t going to ruin that.” Alex visibly softens, relaxed at Kara’s observation. However, it didn’t seem to rid her insistent nerves.

Maybe distraction would work, a reminder of what was actually happening here. Alex was going on a date with the woman she was falling for and who, Kara dared to say, was reciprocating it with her. There was no way that Kara was going to let Alex let her anxieties overcome her. She had already worked so hard to accept and express these feelings for Maggie, she was not going to let her bottle everything up now. Kara needed to get her to realise the excitement and anticipation she knew Alex was feeling deep down.

“So, where are you two going tonight?” Kara squeezes Alex hands in hers and beams at her, hoping her confidence will rub off on her sister.

“Umm,” Alex lets out a exhale. “I don’t know, she said it was a surprise.”

“Oooo, that sounds fun! Exciting! Sexy!” Kara coos overenthusiastically which Alex knows is put on to distract her, cheer her up. It’s working though because Alex can’t help the smile that spreads across her face.

Suddenly, Kara stands, letting go of Alex’s hands. Alex misses the feeling but follows Kara with her gaze to where she is standing in front of her now half empty closet (and not just because she’s not in there anymore). Kara flicks through the various shades of blazers and even sparser shades of leather jackets with the rarely interspersed dress.

“So did she give you any hint? To what you should wear? Fancy? Casual?” Kara turns to Alex whose face is returning to a normal colour from the pink it had been just a few moments ago.

“Something nice.”

“Vague, I like that. And you know what vague means.” A head tilt, furrowed brow and slight shake of her head, tells Kara no. “It means you get to wear something impressive. You want to make her speechless. Make her realise that she has the most beautiful girl, because she does. Make her realise just how lucky she is to have you.”

“Thank you, Kara,” Alex whispers.

“Anytime.” They share a moment of silent appreciation before Kara looks over at the clock on Alex’s bedroom wall. “We should probably get started though because Maggie’s supposed to be here in half an hour and I’m not sure where you guys are at, _sex wise_ , but I’m not sure if you want to greet her in nothing but your panties and an almost see-through shirt. Although I’m sure Maggie wouldn't be that upset about it.”

“Kara!” Alex’s palm comes up to her forehead in an attempt to hide the blush sneaking up on her cheeks. Kara holds the cheeky grin on her face.

“Well, don’t just stand there, help me find something to wear,” Alex exclaims, jumping up and looking around at the clothes thrown around the room, an attempt to distract herself. This seems to satisfy Kara as she turns back to the closet and the limited outfit options before her.

Alex looks over at her with a small, appreciative smile on her face, even with the cocky grin Kara holds.

“And, no,” Alex starts, getting Kara’s attention, “we haven’t had sex yet.”

The statement seems to knock the grin off Kara’s face as well as the innocence as the confidence she had moved to Alex, their dynamic back to normal.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, they settle on a tight black dress that reaches a few centimetres above Alex’s knees with thick straps and a stooping v-neck. Kara then insisted that Alex let her do her make-up which she would have protested too but she looked so damn puppy-dog-eyed excited, Alex couldn’t say no. However, that didn’t stop Alex from having just about all creative control and taking over at some stages but Kara knew not to be to bothered by the interruptions. She was simply happy to help Alex get more and more excited, which she was. 

Kara and Alex are picking out a pair of black heels when there is a knock at the door. The sisters look at the clock and then to each other, Maggie is right on time. Kara half expected the terror and stress to return to Alex’s face but she simply exhales and lets out a nervous smile. Kara leans in and gives her a quick hug, a soft ‘have fun’ in her ear and disappears into the living room to fly out of her apartment.

Alex unwittingly stands frozen in her room for a few seconds before a second knock wakes her from her stupor. She grabs the heels from the floor and yells a strangled ‘coming!’. Struggling to put her heels on, Alex eventually stumbles to the front door and opens it to be faced with Maggie.

Alex clearly gives Maggie a look up and down. She is wearing a red lace dress that reaches her knees and has sleeves down to her elbows as well as a low neckline, giving Alex an amazing view of her cleavage, a sight which her eyes linger on perhaps a moment too long. She looks up into big brown eyes that had just been doing the same to her.

“You look beautiful,” Maggie exhales as if it’s the only true thing in the world.

“So do you,” Alex replies in the same breathless manner.

A few moments of staring silence are broken by Maggie asking if she’s ready to go.

After Alex grabs her clutch and phone, they make their way to the front of her apartment building.

“So where are we going anyway?” Alex asks.

“You don’t seem to really grasp the idea of a surprise, do you, Danvers?” Maggie retorts, flashing her a cheeky smile.

“Just not a big fan of them is all.”

“Not a fan or not used to them?”

The statement is truer than Alex expected. After Kara came to live with them and shown her what she could do, Alex was given enough surprises for a lifetime and nothing since seemed to measure up. “A bit of both, I suppose.”

They arrive outside and Alex is faced with Maggie’s Triumph.

“We’re taking your bike?” It comes out more confused than she thought it would.

“Of course, how else am I supposed to impress the girl than with my reckless bad-boy riding?” Maggie smirks back at her.

“Just about everything you do impresses me,” Alex catches herself off-guard, not meaning to actually say that out loud. It makes Maggie smile though so it was worth it.

Alex takes the helmet that Maggie is holding out for her. They take their positions on the bike, Maggie at the front and Alex behind her, resting her hands on her waist. Alex relishes in the warmth she feels from the smaller woman under her fingertips and feels her heartbeat increase from the simple sensation.

As Maggie takes off, Alex finds herself move in closer to Maggie, her arms wrapping all the way around her small waist until her front is flush against Maggie’s back. They stay like that the entire ride.

 

* * *

 

Maggie pulls up the bike in front of the restaurant they are eating at. She stops the bike, taking off her helmet off and taking Alex’s while she examines where they are. 

“Is this that Tapas place that I told you about over a month ago?” Alex questions, the hint of a smile forming on her face.

“Yep, it is.” Maggie was more nervous for tonight than she thought she would be. She had taken plenty of girls out, treated them and loved them. This one felt different. Hopefully, a good different accounting for all the times those dates and relationships had quickly or slowly turned into disasters. Maggie just hoped somehow she could prevent that from happening this time, with this woman.

“When I was thinking about what we should do tonight, I thought about how thoughtful you had been when I was feeling down and I wanted to be just as thoughtful and treat you for being so unwarrantedly good to me. So, I remember you mentioning that we should try this Food Channel guy’s new place so I did some research and it’s got some good reviews, so good that I had to pull a few ‘cop’ strings to get us in. Also, I swear all we have eaten together is pizza and bar food so I thought this might make a nice change.”

Feeling self-conscious, Maggie looks down at the ground only to find that a pair of black heels have come to reach her own. Alex’s finger comes under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet her own. Alex then brings her hand to the back of Maggie’s to pull her into a kiss.

They pull apart, lips now red and Alex takes Maggie’s hand in hers, pulling her into the restaurant behind them.

 

* * *

 

They talk for hours about everything and anything; Maggie’s childhood in Nebraska, her two sisters, how Kara came to live with Alex’s family, Maggie’s first love and heartbreak, Alex’s useless boyfriends in college, the dog Maggie grew up with (Buster; her true love), Alex’s nerd years in high school (which Maggie makes sure to remind her she hasn’t grown out of). 

The conversation eventually settles on Alex’s surfing affinity growing up next to a beach in Midvale.

“I need to see you do that one day,” Maggie says, clearly turned on by the mere thought.

“Wow, I haven’t surfed in, maybe, five years. I have no idea if I still could.”

“Come on, surely you could. It’s all muscle memory. I could probably still hit a softball out of the park even though I haven’t since high school.”

“Of course,” Ales settles with a smirk.

“What?” Maggie questioned, ready to be slightly insulted by whatever came next.

“It’s just… of all the sports you played you had to pick the with all the lesbian jokes attached.”

Maggie gasps with fake surprise. “I thought you were a newly discovered baby gay who wasn’t supposed to know all this stuff.”

“Yeah, I’m new to being a part of it but I haven’t been living under a rock for the past fifteen years, as much as it may seem like I have with all the study and secret agency stuff.”

“Well, I guess that’s a good point. And, really, what choice did I have? A small town in the middle of Nebraska didn’t give me many options and they wouldn’t let me play baseball with the boys, trust me I tried, so softball it was.” She receives a nod of understanding from Alex. “What about you? Ever play any sport in school?”

“Hell no. I’m not good on a team unless I’m in charge of it and it would have taken way too much effort as well as time away from studying to work my way up to captaincy so it wasn’t worth it. Surfing was more of a hobby than anything else, along with the pool table my dad bought the family. Oh, I was also a part of the chess club in junior year, though, if that counts.”

“That definitely does not count.”

“So you’re telling me,” Maggie continued, “that you have never played baseball in your life?”

“Well, not really, I guess. Unless I was forced to in elementary school.”

This is when Maggie figured out how their night should continue.

 

* * *

 

They get a few stares and not-so-inconspicuous whispers pointed in their direction as Alex and Maggie walk through a small crowd of children and parents to get to the end, and most secluded, batting cage. 

“You only brought me here so you could show off.”

“That’s not the only reason, Danvers. I also want to see you try and impress me.”

They make it to the end cage, away from most of the crowds and hyperactive children. Maggie takes one of the two baseball bats she is holding and passes it to a waiting Alex.

“Let me show you how it’s done, Danvers,” Maggie says with a smirk. She grabs a helmet, takes off her heels and hikes her dress up slightly to bend her knees in order to brace herself for the incoming fastball. She turns to Alex who has also put a helmet on and gives her a wink.

Maggie turns back to the incoming ball, swings and just nicks it, sending it down to the ground and bouncing off behind her.

“When was I supposed to be impressed exactly?” Alex questions mockingly.

 “Give it a second, I’m a little rusty.”

The next few balls come flying at her and Maggie seems to settle into the position, gain back her high school confidence. She starts to hit them with amazing power and skill, knocking out of the figurative park and Alex watches on in awe.

She takes the opportunity to look at Maggie closely, closer than she has let herself look before. She sees the way Maggie’s arms flex as she strikes and it shows off her muscles. She sees the way that Maggie bites her bottom lip as she watches the ball come for her. She sees the way Maggie her loose hair flows has her body perfectly twists to bring the bat to the oncoming object. She sees the swell of Maggie’s ass, perfectly shaped through her dress (a sight she probably lingers on a little longer than deemed ‘appropriate’). She sees the way Maggie’s feet turn in the dirt under them, kicking up a gust of orange mist in the process. She is impressed. Not necessarily with the shots Maggie is pulling off (not that aren’t pretty damn skilled), but more the way Maggie looks; how free, natural and perfect.

The round finishes and Maggie turns to find Alex still looking her up and down.

“So, I take it you like what you saw.”

Alex simply walks up to her, places her hands on the woman’s waist and pulls her in for a deep, passionate kiss that makes Maggie gasp in surprise. However, she soon melts into the embrace, the feeling of Alex taking control driving her crazy. Alex's tongue finds its way across Maggie’s bottom lip, Maggie responds, letting her deepen their kiss.

Alex eventually pulls back to take in needed air, much to both her and Maggie's dismay.

“Definitely,” is all Alex responds with, staring into Maggie’s loving brown eyes.

“And now it’s your turn.”

Alex internally groans, knowing already that she will be fairly terrible at this. She can definitely swing a metal bar into someone she’s beating up, but timing a wooden bat with a speeding ball with her maybe-girlfriend’s experienced eyes on her doesn’t fill her with much confidence.

“Come on,” Maggie insists, “I’ll show you.”

She hands Alex her bat which she had dropped on the ground before she had come in for a kiss. Bringing her up to the marked batting line, Maggie takes a place behind Alex and brings her hands up, showing Alex where her's should be. They both know that this is probably completely unnecessary, but the warmth of each other makes the embrace more than worth it.

Alex kicks off her own heels and Maggie uses her foot to spread Alex’s apart to be in line with her shoulders. Maggie places a soft kiss on Alex's neck and moves back, not without a slap to the top of Alex's helmet.

“Go for it, Danvers.”

With that, the balls come flying at Alex. She misses the first few completely, still slightly thrown off her game from that kiss and the new chill that has come over her with the absence of Maggie’s body against hers. Eventually, she falls into a pattern, getting steadily better and better, hitting the balls more accurately and further.

Maggie looks on, also impressed by how well Alex is doing and silently frustrated that now Alex has both pool and baseball on her list of special skills. She then wonders if there is anything that the agent wouldn’t excel at, settling that there probably isn’t.

When Alex’s finishes her set she looks over at Maggie, a wide smile settling on her proudly.

“Now that was impressive, even to me so it must have been to you,” Alex says, taking her helmet off.

“Of course it was. Another thing for you to beat me at, Danvers,” Maggie replies, bringing her arms up to wrap around the taller woman’s neck, needing to get on her tip-toes to do so.

“Well, I guess, we’ll just have to keep looking for something for you to beat me at.”

“I look forward to it,” Maggie smiles back, bringing their lips together again.

 

* * *

 

Maggie pulls her bike up in front of Alex’s apartment building, stopping the engine and both women get off. Maggie takes her helmet off, leaning against her parked Triumph, taking the helmet Alex is handing her. 

“I had a really great night,” Maggie says, taking Alex’s hands and pulling her closer.

“So did I,” Alex whispers back, leaning in to connect their lips.

Their kiss gets heated. Alex’s hands roaming Maggie’s curves, accentuated by her tight dress while Maggie’s come to massage the back of Alex’s scalp, playing with her hair. However, as if at the same time, they pull back, realising just how in public they are.

“Do you want to come over tomorrow night?” Maggie asks between struggled breaths. “I could cook for you, it’s about time you stopped having take-out for every meal. Maybe I could teach you?”

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Alex smiles nervously.

Alex leans in and reconnects their lips, softer this time but determined. Pulling apart only to rest their foreheads together.

“Count me in.”

They share one more peck goodnight before Maggie watches Alex enter her apartment building, her eyes falling to the woman’s perfectly swaying hips. Maggie drives off back to her apartment with a huge smile on her face that doesn’t disappear as she goes to sleep that night, hoping the same sentiment is shared by Alex. It was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at sawyerdanver if you like


	7. can't help falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes out to the gang on game night, introducing Maggie as her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,, hi. It's been a while but I didn't want to leave this unfinished. My plan for this fic was never extensive or with an ongoing storyline. My goal was to fill the winter hiatus with sanvers and it did that for me and hopefully some of you too. This will be the last chapter to round out some of the firsts and milestones for Alex and Maggie. I hope you enjoy it!!

Maggie pulls up outside of Kara’s apartment building on her Bonneville, maneuvering into a spare space across the street. It’s been a few weeks since Alex and Maggie’s first date. They’re now officially calling each other their girlfriend and it still makes Maggie feel insanely happy and light inside.

Maggie had only been here once before and that time she knew she wasn’t expected, wasn’t invited, wasn’t welcome. Maggie couldn’t shake the feeling that was still the case. All of Kara and Alex’s friends were there, having fun, sharing the little downtime they had with each other and Maggie didn’t really fit there. Then and now.

She had been desperate to see Alex that night. She had checked the alien bar, Alex’s apartment, she even tried to get into the DEO to no avail. Eventually, out of muddled anxiety and adrenaline and a ‘now or never’ desperation, she looked up Alex’s sister's address with the police department’s inventory. Maggie knew this wasn’t very professional or ethical behaviour but this was about _Alex_ and she knew she couldn’t leave it, leave them, at that conversation at the parking lot. Alex was too important to Maggie to be let go of that simply.

So Maggie had knocked and Alex opened the door (it hadn’t really occurred to Maggie what would have happened if it was Kara or anyone else had opened the door) and Maggie tried to tell Alex how much she cared about her, adamant that what they had between them could be kept friendly.

This façade dropped soon enough though and now her and Alex were together. Dating. Girlfriends. They were good. And Maggie was happy and she believes Alex is too. She’s pretty confident Alex is actually. So meeting her friends should be exciting. It should have shown Maggie just how much Alex cares about her, wanting to include her. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was intruding on this family that, from the outside, seems so close and so exclusive.

So Maggie hesitated and she looked up at the apartment building, gathering the courage and the confidence to enter. Alex wants her there. Alex wants her in her life. And Maggie wants to be in it.

Maggie walks across the street and then up the stairs to Kara’s level, needing to burn off some of this nervous energy. She stops at the top of the stairs to catch her breath. Slowly pacing her way to Kara’s apartment door.

 

* * *

 

“So Alex, what’s your plan?” Kara says to Alex. They are both standing in the kitchen while James, Winn and J’onn are gathered around the TV, discussing the inaccuracies of the latest superhero movie.

“For what?” Alex questions in response.

“Alex, at this moment three people in your life know you’re gay and two of them will soon be together in this room with three people that don’t,” Kara points out cautiously. “Are you going to tell them? I don’t want to pressure you or anything but did you and Maggie talk about this part?”

“Well, no. But I’m not ashamed or anything.”

“I know that, and you shouldn’t be. It’s not going to be a big deal to them at all. I just thought you might be stressed about it and I want to help. I don’t want to accidently say the wrong things that make you uncomfortable or reveal something that I shouldn’t. I want to do what you want me to do for you. I’m here for you. In any way.”

Alex knew she could have counted on Kara for anything before she had any realisation about her sexuality. That was their relationship. Admittedly, Alex never really did that. She kept a lot to herself. Like her academic struggles in college and her ‘party phase’. It wasn’t Kara’s responsibility to look out for Alex in the same way it was for Alex to look out for Kara. But what happened with Maggie was too big to keep to herself. Maggie was right, she didn’t deserve to do it alone. And Kara was that person for her. Since then, their relationship was more balanced. They were working on it and they would always be there for each other, but some work needed to be done on what they expected from the other one. Alex could see Kara trying and it was just what she needed.

“Thank you, Kara.”

“Always.”

“I don’t want to hide anymore. I’ve done it for too long without even knowing it. They love me. I know that. But it’s not about them, it’s about me and about Maggie and I’m ready to just... _be_. I think I am anyway.” Alex lets out a shaky exhale with clear nervousness but a beaming smile nonetheless.

Kara leans up to kiss Alex’s forehead, “I’m still so proud of you.”

With a shared smile they both turn back to preparing food and snacks for the night ahead. Kara is reminding the James, Winn and J’onn to pick a game in between gadget talk when she falls silent, her head slightly tilted to the side. She picks her head up, squinting into the distance towards the stairwell.

“She’s here?” Alex asks.

Kara turns to her with a smile. “Yeah. You ready?”

Alex exhales a breath that ends in a smile. “Yes.”

It felt like two parts of Alex were coming together and while she was nervous, it was mostly exciting.

Not half a minute later there is a knock at the door which Alex goes to answer.

She opens the door and Maggie looks just as beautiful as she ever does. Even after the short amount of time they’ve been dating, Alex can tell she’s nervous as well.

“Hey, Maggie,” Alex says with a smile, leaning in to peck her lips. Any opportunity Alex gets to kiss Maggie, she’s going to take. Plus she’s got nothing to hide with what she’s about to do anyway.

When Alex pulls back, Maggie is smiling at her and she knows it’s calmed them both. “Hey,” Maggie responds.

Alex motions for her to come in, taking the bottle of wine Maggie had brought with her and closing the door.

When she looks up she can see J’onn across the room with a knowing smile on his face, looking at Alex with nothing but pride. He must’ve been the only one that noticed.

Alex goes to place the wine on the dining table, stealing a glance at an excited Kara who gives her a subtle thumbs up.

Alex walks the few steps back over to Maggie and links their arms. With a whispered ‘ready?’ from Maggie and a ‘yes’ in response, Alex gets the attention of the group of men.

“Hey, guys,” Alex says a bit louder than she usually would to break up the intense debate about supersuit material going on between James and Winn.

They turn to her and Alex works the courage back up to speak. “I, um, I wanted to properly introduce you to my girlfriend, Maggie.”

James’ eyebrows crinkle with a second of confusion before he catches onto what’s happening and smiles while Winn’s eyes go wide and his mouth turns into a huge, jaw-dropped style smile.

J’onn speaks up first with, “welcome Maggie. It’s great to have you here.”

Alex feels Maggie slightly relax beside her.

“Thanks, J’onn.”

“Yeah, Maggie, good for you to join us! Got any game preferences?” Winn says gesturing to the pile of games that are stacked on the floor in front of the TV. He looks over to Alex with love and Alex’s heart warms.

“Oh, let me look,” Maggie says, squeezing Alex’s hand before leaving her side and joining Winn by the pile of board games.

James comes over to Alex and stands next to her, facing J’onn, Winn and Maggie looking at the game boxes.

James bumps her shoulder with his (with his height it’s really more like his arm). “She seems great, Alex. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, James,” Alex says with a relieved sigh.

Kara comes up behind Alex and throws one of her arms around Alex’s shoulders, “so am I.”

“Thanks, guys.”

A timer for the oven goes off and Kara leaves her side. Alex goes to take a seat on the couch watching the debating going on about the games they’re going to play, including Winn’s protests about how unfair it would be to play Clue with a detective.

Maggie, still laughing, comes and sits next to Alex, placing her hand on Alex’s thigh and leaning into her. Alex puts her arm around Maggie’s shoulders and Maggie’s other hand comes up to hold onto Alex’s hand.

Alex plants a kiss on the side of Maggie’s head, “I’m happy you’re here.”

“I’m happy too, Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at @sawyerdanver 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Feel free to check out the new fic I'm co-writing for sanvers :)))
> 
> Have a great day, I hope you liked the (probably unexpected) conclusion!!


End file.
